


【Damidick】偷袭

by Sporophore



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporophore/pseuds/Sporophore
Summary: 全年龄，投喂友人。背景设定只是为了想看这种情节，无前因后果没营养的段子，可能把握不准人物性格，欢迎指正。大概就是：达米安突袭警署，迪克受到了惊吓。





	【Damidick】偷袭

男孩抱着胳膊坐在坚硬的椅子上看着警局那扇不断开合的门，不时有穿着警服进出的男女和痞气的小混混，还有因走失了孩童哭泣的少妇……达米安环顾四周，感觉自己像是被一锅还在挣扎的虾子所围绕。他此刻的绝望不仅是这嘈杂的环境，还有随时都可能会断电的手机。尽管耳机还塞在耳朵里，但他已经关闭了播放列表，在此刻听音乐对他来说已经太过奢侈。

等等，他可不是在离家两个街区就会迷路哭泣的小孩子，他才不是不需要糖果和安慰的小狗狗。他是罗宾，穿着披风和靴子在夜晚里痛揍坏蛋的“暴力小子”，他会从蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯 韦恩继承一切，蝙蝠侠的披风事业和布鲁斯的所有财产。哥谭是属于年轻人的，而他将是那个掌管一切的人。

啧。

**该死的他还要等多久？**

达米安向后仰去，背部贴上了坚硬的椅背。不知什么时候起布鲁德海文警署的“会客厅”配备起了时髦感实足但对人体工学还尚缺考究的座椅，达米安的臀部坐在一个令人不悦的曲面上，后背的拱形症折磨着男孩还在发育的脊柱。他撇了撇嘴，开始想念韦恩宅邸覆着珍惜毛皮的柔软沙发。 他简直迫不及待的想要见到格雷森（ **以尽快结束这无聊枯燥的等待** ）。

最初开始围上来和他搭讪的女警官们早已回到了自己的工作岗位，男孩克制住自己想要伸懒腰的欲望，尽量在座椅上维持一个看起来很酷又不显幼稚的姿势。他掏出手机焦躁的看了一眼，在心中恶狠狠的盘算着如何从格雷森那里获得满意的补偿。他会让那个好脾气的年长者在短时间内气得发疯，然后格雷森会很快忘记达米安是怎么折磨自己的，继续亲昵又聒噪的贴上来……

达米安在嘴角勾起的瞬间，脸色阴沉了下去。这一点也不酷，他才不会傻兮兮的自顾自发笑，会这么做的除了被恋爱冲昏头脑的女人，就只有格雷森那个傻瓜。达米安对自己的险些失态焦躁起来，他怒气冲冲的盯着那扇门，好打算等格雷森一进来就接受到他来自地狱的赤焰。

手机屏幕终于陷入一片黑暗，达米安绝望的把手机扔到大腿上，在心里诅咒还没有出现的格雷森，对于今天的事情格雷森需要负全部的责任。

“迪克！”

年轻的男人抱着一英尺高的文件出现在达米安的视线里。这大概是达米安第一次见到格雷森的日勤服饰，达米安挑起一边眉毛打量着菜鸟警官格雷森。格雷森德嘴里还叼着一只巧克力甜甜圈，堆积的文件占据了他的两只胳膊和大半个胸膛，男人正迈着欢快的步伐在人流中灵巧的穿来穿去。

女上司穿过人流走到年轻人的身旁，亲昵大方的拍了拍格雷森警官的后颈，目光锐利的扫描着格雷森的脸，好像要从那俊秀的外表上读取一切信息。

“有个男孩找你，迪克。”大概。

格雷森的脖子僵硬的转了过来，达米安看见格雷森的眼睛蓦然睁大，两颗滚动的玻璃蓝眼珠里满是惊愕……或者惊恐？达米安勾起一边嘴角，傲慢地看着大脑当机的格雷森。

**我只告诉她们我找你，但没说我是你的弟弟，** 男孩无声的向格雷森说到，并且神气的看着他的兄长、导师和未来所有物。 格雷森大概是吓坏了，或者想说点什么，嘴里那只甜甜圈突兀的掉了下来，连同被叼着那端沾湿的丰沛唾液，沿着胸口一路滚落，最终弄脏最上面的文件袋。男人发出一声痛苦的惋惜，大叫到——

“达米安！！”

格雷森手忙脚乱的去处理那只宝贵的甜甜圈并试图挽救被弄脏的文件，在惊呼中文件不可阻挡的向一边倾去，打翻了男警员桌上的咖啡杯。 “嗷！”男人再一次发出哀嚎，一旁的女警官一边促狭的看着格雷森，一面去帮忙处理灾难现场：“嘿，迪克，别紧张。等会把文件送到办公室去，我会给你二十分钟来处理你—— **和你的男孩** ？哦，是叫达米安是吗？我们可从来都不知道你…嗯哼～”

达米安嫌弃的看着神情痛苦的男人，又看了一眼格雷森黏着巧克力酱的下唇和沾着污渍的衬衫，高傲的站起身，然后毫不留恋的走出警署。

达米安在警署度过了早上无意义的宝贵两小时，但他觉得此刻的心情并不是很太糟。他能想象格雷森上窜下跳的向同事们解释一切的情形，然而要让格雷森警官走出被误解和调笑的失落，只不过需要一盒有他喜爱口味的甜甜圈礼盒而已。

然而达米安很快就生气了：“嘿！格雷森，你的同事是蠢货吗？ **他们怎么能认为我是你的私生子！？我宁愿他们怀疑我是你的男朋友！** ”

愤怒的达米安 韦恩一手打飞了包装精美的甜甜圈礼盒，嘴里塞着甜甜圈的格雷森发出一声惨叫，绝望的看着礼盒从楼顶坠入深渊。

 

达米安 韦恩大概是真的生气了。


End file.
